


Does It Matter?

by lilac_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Budding Love, Discrimination, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, False Identity, Friendship/Love, Giripan - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Latin Hetalia, Lies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character(s), Multi, North America Siblings, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, PruHun, Racism, Sexism, Sexual Content, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, USUK - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they met.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it!"</p><p>This is how they became acquaintances.</p><p>"Oh? It looks like... we have the same class... together."</p><p>This is how they were judged.</p><p>"Defectives! Defectives!"</p><p>This is how they became friends.</p><p>"Don't worry! I'll hook you up!"</p><p>This is how they found out secrets.</p><p>".... Shit."</p><p>This is how they lied.</p><p>"It doesn't bother me at all."</p><p>This is how it will end.</p><p>"... Thank you."</p><p>And this is how it all began.</p><p>The main focus will be on the first pairing tagged on this story, however, there will also be some UsUk parts and chapters (as they are a crucial part of this story).</p><p>Also this is an inspired Alpha/Beta/Omega universe story. So please be warned that there will be a lot of racism, sexism, and abundance of swearing found in this college setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unfriendly First Encounter

 

Kiku Honda is a very straight-laced individual. He had always abided by the rules in high school: did his homework on time, joined many extracurricular activities, had a tight circle of close friends (though few), excellent marks, but (overly) modest about his achievements. Omegas didn't like _that_ kind of attention, after all.

Yes, the Japanese omega was indeed extraordinary in many ways.

Like now, as he was extraordinarily late for his first day back on campus.

The poor omega was huffing, his calves were aching, and his mind was spinning over the thought of,"why is this happening to me?"

In all of his 20 years on this earth, never had the poor man experienced being two hours late for any scheduled/school appointments or his car completely dying the moment he turned the ignition key. His neighbor had seen the omega's moment of crisis -- he was pacing frantically around the buggie-- muttering small debates on whether he should call one of his friends to give him a lift; he most likely wouldn't considering most of them were at their club activities by now and it would also be a bother (to them or so he thought). The old beta, bless his soul, offered his bicycle to the omega, which he took gratefully (not being reluctant because his friendship and studies were on the line) and pedaled off in the old yellow contraption.

Ten minutes of manic pedaling, without rest, later and the omega found the archaic walls surrounding W.A. University in view, the gates still opened. If he wasn't running out of breath, Kiku would have given out a relieved sigh while simultaneously giving a thankful prayer to the heavens above (even if he wasn't religious).

Once he zoomed past the gates, Kiku ditched the bicycle; not bothering to slow down and just hoping off the seat as it continued to move until eventually crashing somewhere visible.

He ran up the two sets of stairs, cursing under his breath, pushing open one of the glass double doors, and continued to run as he recalled why he was even doing this in the first place!

 _That's right, Feliciano wanted to introduce me to his distant relative and Alfred wanted me to meet his recently admitted sibling. I didn't mind doing so, but I can't very well meet them at the same time. It would be rude to both of them. So, I said I would meet one of them in the morning and the other in the afternoon, but which was which? Honestly, I can't remember. Ah! I'm extremely late!_ Kiku internally shrieked as he checked the screen on his phone reading five minutes after the said meeting time to whoever's family members he had agreed to meet.

With his eyes still locked on the screen and his mind pulsing with negativity, there was no way the frail, Japanese omega would have been able to see the other student, speed-walking, in a path perpendicular to his. Nor would he have been able to stop the following collision, powerful enough to knock both students off balance and land on the floor on their butts.

The result was his stuff scattering throughout the entire length of the tiled floor, and the world appearing lopsided through his vision. The other, he was sure, had better luck, as he watched with his impaired vision as the notebooks she'd been carrying only managed to tumble a meter from where she had landed. She was also getting on her hand and knees.

It was obvious, Kiku was the one on the worst receiving end compared to the other; the girl should have realized too, after being the only one of the two to manage to stand on her legs. That should have triggered some sympathy from the female and not the opposite affect as he heard her emit a low (too low that he wasn't even sure he'd actually heard anything), feral growl before barking, " _Hey_! Watch _it_!"

Kiku could feel himself slowly sinking into a submissive state; limbs curling up in a fetal position, breath being cut off, and a touch of fear mixed in with his usual scent, wafting the air around the entirety of the area. His scattered belongings forgotten and his hazel eyes stretched to the size of saucer plates. It might have been an Omega thing, or perhaps just an Alpha scent thing as it somehow managed to swirl around the helpless Omega and make him find the menacing stranger, physically attractive.

Though her mouth was twisted angrily, it showed rows of aligned, white teeth; her eyes were almost nothing more than glaring slits with thick lashes with the tiniest hint of blue peaking under; lastly, the skin a few shades more than sun-kissed, looked hot (in temperature) but oddly soft to the touch just like the two meter-long braids hanging in front of the shoulders of a floral print tank top.

"Just watch where you're going next time, _imbecil_!" The Alpha spat out one last order before picking up her notebooks and speed-walking off in her previously disturbed direction; leaving the frightened but gawking omega alone on the floor.

He was currently trying to find a word that could best describe the Alpha he'd encountered; a habit he'd picked up from a certain bubbly omega who had the tendency to describe people using less than five comprehensible adjectives or nouns.

 It had only donned on Kiku, the moment he heard his phone play its familiar Green Day jingle, "American Idiot," that several minutes have passed with himself still being on the frozen in place.

Getting on his hands and knees, he crawled to where his phone had landed and pressed the accept button.

He didn't even bother answering, knowing the other person, by the song, would answer with a loud and uncontainable voice, "Hey, dude are you dead? I mean YOU'RE twenty minutes late! Never thought I'd live to see the day where Honor Student Kiku Honda would be late for anything! Hahaha!" The American's laugh caused a slight ringing in his ears.

Kiku heard rustling on the other end, a bang, and a loud, "Ow!"

"Don't tease Kiku, you dickhead!" He could hear the British Omega yell as a small banter ensued (or so he believed but the sound had been muffled).

"Anyway," Alfred must have won, Arthur being the one to most likely give in to the Alpha, "I just wanted to say, if you're freaking out, that it's okay! My sister isn't even here, yet! It'd be 1000x funnier if she'd gotten lost around the building! Haha!"

Another rustle and a _thwack!_ instead of a _bang!_ was heard by the Japanese omega, "Fuck! That actually hurt!"

"Good, it was supposed to." Thus another "fight" ensued.

As Kiku heard the couple on the other end, Kiku was trying to find a right time to ask a recently-thought-of question. But knowing the couples "fights" could last for more than several days, if not hours, he gave up and politely cut in, "Alfred-san..."

"Hmm? Uh. Yeah, what's up?" Obviously, Alfred had forgotten he was even on the phone.

"Can you please explain to me what the qualifications for a  'bitch' were again?"


	2. Not what it appears to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing!

"Please excuse," Kiku's words broke with a pant directed to the ground, " my tardiness. I," he bent his knees while clutching his sides and facing the polished mural of Latin America, permanently engraved on the college's floor, "can explain," he heaved. Finally, the omega had managed to arrive at their scheduled meeting place. He also had every intention of explaining himself, no matter how farfetched it sounded, but he was casually cut off by a firm pat (smack) to his back.

"Don't sweat it, bro!," Alfred smiled reassuringly to the older omega, who couldn't help but be swept by the Alpha's harmless, friendly scent. His attitude always served as a reminder as to why the Japanese omega had befriended the boy, aside from knowing since freshman year of college, " At least _you_ actually managed to make it to the Latrine building alone." The Alpha's kind eyes filled with uncharacteristic amusement.

Ignoring the wicked glint, Kiku, no longer heaving and letting the American's words sink in, took in his surroundings and realized they were the only two present,"Um... Alfred-san... where is Arthur-san and everyone?"

Kiku thought he saw the Alpha's smile fall but the boy only grinned widely, "My sister's still missing. We tried calling her phone but the call didn't go through. She probs forgot to pay her cellphone bill. What a careless idiot she is I tell ya!" He laughed a humor filled laugh but, to the omega, it sounded _off_.

"I-- I see." Kiku felt the familiar feeling of an Alpha's authority make his muscles cringe.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Alfred said, though the omega wasn't sure if it was about his tardy sibling or his oppressive presence, "... You're not missing any of your classes by being here are you?" The American asked.

 _He doesn't like awkward silences_ , Kiku smiled small, " No," he shook his head, "My classes don't officially start until tomorrow. Today was just like an orientation day for the new students. The teachers are laid back as always."

"That's good t-"

"Alfredo! Look! Look! Look who we found in the Mainland building!" The high pitch, shrilly voice of the Italian omega rang through the walls of the Latrine building. The blue-eyed and the hazel-eyed man searched around the room, until they eyes rested on the entrance connecting the Latrine building to the Archean building. Following the cheery omega was a less cheery looking omega male, identical to the first, talking to a, familiar, smiling female.

 _It's her!_ There was no way the Japanese omega could forget the female Alpha he unofficially met not too long ago, not when she had acted like such a bitch. The female must have sense him staring for her blue eyes darted to Kiku's direction and, he swears he saw it, her face became .01 millimeters tenser than before.

"Feliciano? Lovino? Oh! I see who you got there." The Alpha smirked which snapped the female's attention away from the omega and onto the male Alpha. She visibly scowled and stared at the man head on, challengingly. The Italian brothers didn't seem fazed in the slightest as the atmosphere in the room turned stagnant.

Kiku sucked in his breath. _Oh, no. No, no, no! Oh, please great Buddha, or God (s), or Oha Asa, or whoever is in charge of the world up there! Please, please, please, don't do this! Don't let this be true! I swear I'll stop shipping people. I'll give up reading hentai and yaoi manga! I'll give up anime, shave my head, and join the temple if you please, just please don't-_

Alfred moved inside the large gap separating the three from the two. With a bubbling grin he turned to the omega and said, "Kiku, meet my little sister, Isabella!"

_-be cruel._

"It's nice to meet you." He bowed politely.

"Likewise," the girl--Isabella--smiled respectfully.

_So she can be respectful?_

"I hope my brother hasn't given you too much trouble."

"Hey!"

"What? It's the truth." Isabella spared her brother a glance before looking away from him.

"Oh, really? I'm not the one who's more than an hour late, forgot to pay their phone bill, or caused problems for other people!" Alfred stuck out his tongue towards the red-faced female.

Isabella, clearly embarrassed by what her older brother said, whacked him upside the head and shouted, " _Cayate_!"

The omega silently inched away from the fierce, and a bit physical, fight the two Alpha's had been enraptured in.

Both Italians appeared on either side of the Japanese man where Feliciano let out a contempt sigh, "Ve~ It's nice to see them getting along again." He smiled. Lovino just rolled his eyes.

"Is that... what they're doing?" Kiku asked still watching the two "siblings."

"Yup!" Feliciano nodded, the curl in his hair bobbing with him, " It's so clear that they missed each other!"

Kiku gave him a disbelieving look as Alfred and his sister proceeded to grab the other's cheeks and pinch them, harshly like a great aunt coming to visit her young relatives. It looked extremely painful.

The Italian began to explain, "When siblings are young it's very easy for them to show their love for each other no matter if they're a Beta, or an Alpha, or an Omega, it's natural. However, as they get older, it becomes harder to show their affection because of our social norms and classifications; so, in order to make it up, they'll try to show it in their own way!"

He grabbed his big brother's hand, but it was smacked away from the older, blushing Italian, " _Bastardo_ ," He mumbled.

"Love you too, _Fratello_!"

Although, the Japanese omega had not been blessed in having a sibling--he had an older cousin, but he rarely saw him as a child-- he understood  what the Italian said was true. Thinking back, he had met and seen many brothers and sisters being brothers and sisters in their own way. The odd bromance (drinking beer) of Ludwig and his older brother Gilbert, Alfred and Matthew (sports), Lukas pestering his little tsundere brother about calling him big brother, and even Arthur complaining regularly about his five older and one younger siblings but his words never held any real animosity.

Each person ranged from a different category but still, in their own way, showed their sibling love for one another. _Like now_ , Kiku thought as he stared at the  male and the female in middle of a fierce arm wrestling match after (somehow) managing to find a table within the area. Alpha's were extremely competitive after all.

"It must be hard for Alphas too. Especially when they're not of the same gender." Kiku summed up. Alfred and Isabella ground their teeth in order to withstand the other's ridiculous strength.

Both Italians gave him a strange a look, "Ve? An Alp-"

"Ready... to.. give? You... crybaby Alpha!"

"Getting... a bit... cocky, huh? You... egotistical Beta!"

"Eh?"

"Ve?"

"Huh?"

"A... Beta?"

"I'm not Gilbert!" She rebutted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Si_ , I'm a Beta." Isabella clarified herself after returning the table where they found it, their arm wrestling match ending in a stalemate.

Kiku couldn't quite wrap his head around the newly acquired information about the female, the "Alpha" girl who behaved superior (from what he experienced), and his Alpha friend's little sister not being an Alpha but a Beta instead.

"Yeah, she's a Beta, but she acts like a cocky Alpha!" Alfred said.

"I wonder, _why_?" Isabella hissed (a little too harshly, might he add) right after shooting her brother a look, clearly referring to being influenced by one of her _two_ older _Alpha_ brothers and most likely a father.

"Plus, if you hadn't noticed, she doesn't have a scent." Lovino added, to everyone's surprise.

The omega took a quick whiff of the air, blocking out the other three's scents in the process, and sure enough there was nothing more than a feeble spice scent that could be categorized as perfume. But he found no traces of an Alpha's scent, other than Alfred's, anywhere.

 _How strange_ , he thought, "...You're right. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable," He directed his apology to the Beta who visibly relaxed after going through such an awkward moment.

"Then again," The American Alpha began, "She's always been the oddball of the family like this one time..."

Kiku tuned his friend out in order to think, It was a rare for a female to be born an Alpha, from what statistics shows. There has been a lot of interbreeding in recent years so perhaps she inherited her Beta nature from a relative, because from what Alfred told him, their parents were a, Alpha-Omega pair. It was unusual but no unheard of. But, even if the girl was born in an Alpha dominated household, could that have been the reason as to why Kiku had found her attractive?

Maybe, because he didn't find her so appealing now.

"You're the one who told me to teach that mean kid a lesson!"

"Yeah, but that didn't mean you had to stomp on his cookie. Messing with someone's food is not cool."

Isabella opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud, yet breathless, "There you, bloody, are!"

"Arthur!" The Beta squealed as she ran towards the Brit to tackle him a hug, "I missed you!" She snuggled closer to the Omega.

"I'm glad... to see you too," Arthur heaved from being tired and the weight of the girl his omega body couldn't quite handle.

She rummaged through her back pocket to pull out an ID card, "And look, I'm finally a college student!" She exclaimed as she sat up.

Arthur took the card, smiled, and patted the girls head like a doting fa--mother, "You worked hard. Now... what do you say we go get ice cream?"

The girl tackled the British Omega again while Feliciano tried to calm the fuming Alpha down.

Kiku decided that right now was the perfect time to take his leave.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably weren't expecting that, hmm? \\(-UO)/


	3. A-not-so-insufferable Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!

After his eventful day on Monday, the rest of the Omega's week been uneventful, but he didn't mind. He was even more grateful that he hadn't run in to the oppressing Beta, something that brought him dread. Not that the girl didn't seem nice, she was respectful when need be, it was just... He didn't know how to handle such a... _temperamental_ (child) person. He was fine with Alfred because a) they shared common interest and b) the Alpha actually listened to him.

However, his worries ceased as he realized meeting the girl was unlikely in itself. They were in college after all, and she was a freshman taking a variety of required classes (if she was like any other undecided 18-year-old), where as he was a Junior taking classes for his major. With that thought in mind, he breezed through his classes and before he knew it, it was Thursday evening.

The Japanese omega walked through the halls of the Mainland building, to his Sociology lecture with his Professor, Mr. Riggs. He was recommended to take the class by Arthur, Feliciano, and Ludwig because not only was the class very informative about the importance of relationships in a macro and micro scale, but the Prof. also proved to not be a jackass, or so the Brit said.

He found the classroom's door wide opened, creating a sense of welcoming in any astray cats or students. Walking inside, the omega made his way down the steps, intent on sitting as close to the white-board as possible, and almost walked back out. Not by the large quantity of students present, but chattering amongst their small groups, making his desired seat almost impossible. No, it was because written on the board, in bold red letters was today's assignment.

**Sociology Assignment 1**

**Get to know at least 3 NEW people!**

**Really get to KNOW them.**

**Further instructions will be given later.**

Kiku felt himself pale as his heart rate thumped violently in his chest. It wasn't like he didn't like socializing, it was just unsettling to give a complete stranger any of his personnel information. Well, it wasn't like he was giving out his heat type to any them, he tried to reason in order to gain some courage. He wasn't sure, but Kiku hoped he wasn't emitting any distress signals. It would be mortifying if he did.

Suddenly, a gentle tap sent the Omega's textbook, notebook, and pencil case clattering to the ground, momentarily silencing the groups as they looked his way, but were soon back in intense conversation.

"I'm... sorry," The voice, a low tenor spoke tiredly. Kiku turned around to face the offender and his heart thumped the minute he looked at him. Yes, _him_. An Alpha, him way taller than the Japanese omega, well built, with wonderfully sculpted features, "I just... wanted to know... if you needed... help."

Kiku blushed, knowing that he had indeed sent at least a faint distress scent. He was about to apologize to the man and tell him it was nothing when he noticed the Alpha was already picking up his things, "N-No. It's alright. Don't worry, I'll get those," His protest came out meek-ish, plus he was already too late as the Alpha was up and handing the Omega his belongings.

"... Really?... It was my fault for causing you to drop your stuff... It's the least I can do... I'm Heracles... by the way," The Alpha gave out one big yawn, "Could it be... you're worried about... the assignment?" He guessed.

Again, the Omega blushed and by the way he heard a soft rumble coming from the chest of the Alpha, he was sure he understood, "Don't fret... I can... help you... If you want... I also need to... find one more person."

He was reluctant, but Kiku gave a small nod before opening his notebook to a crisp, clean page and jotted down the name _Heracles_. For a solid 12 minutes, Kiku became acquainted with the Grecian Alpha. Heracles, was born in Greece but his parent's moved to America as a child and was a Junior like him. He liked the color gray as he found it relaxing. He was studying in order to become an architect (the ruins in is country inspired him). His past times were sleeping, relaxing, building, eating, and reading anything regarding structures. However, the thing Kiku found most intriguing (and perplexing) about the Alpha, was his love for fluffy felines.

"I like cats... they don't have to worry about money, or what society thinks... they do what they want every second... of everyday... Do you like cats?"

Kiku thought for minute, his mind reeling to the old stubby-tailed cat he once shared his childhood with, "Yes," he nodded. His response caused Heracles to smiled, his half-lidded opened, revealing turquoise orbs and dimpled cheeks. The Japanese man didn't know what to say, "I-I-- t-thank you, Heracles-san."

"I'm glad... I could help... you."

Kiku nodded, "Now, I just-"

"It's fine," Heracles said, "You don't have to tell me anything more... I got what... I needed."

"You did?"

"Yes... you like... cats... that's all I need... to know.

"A-Are you sure? I can-"

"No... You're not... comfortable with it... I can... tell." The Alpha pointed his nose to the air and inhaling, Kiku's blush deepened. There was no use denying his feelings when they were out in the open.

"A-Alright, but!... At least let me... give you my name... My name is Kiku Honda."

The Grecian smiled and pointed to a certain seat located a little farther down the steps in next to a large mass of students, "I sat... there... before... next to my... friend, but I left because it got... to crowded... You can take the seat... if you want also... I'm sure... they wouldn't mind sharing stuff with you... I'm going to take a nap... up here... So I don't mind."

The Omega looked at the accumulating mass of people all giggling and smiling, much like the mass Alfred had when entering college, sharing, without a doubt, very personnel, sacred info, "I-I don't-- There's a lot of... people." He gulped and avoided making eye contact with the Alpha.

Unexpectedly, the Alpha grabbed him by the arm, dragged down the steps, and in the pile of the student bodies swarming by the area he had wanted to sit in previously. A few students cursed and others sent rude gestures their way as the Grecian plowed through the crowd to get to the center. Kiku new they arrived there when Heracles stopped, causing the Omega to clutch on his back to keep himself from falling.

"Heracles?" Kiku was sure his heart would stop and he would be proclaimed dead, which he wanted to be in that very second, because of that goddamn _voice_ , that should not be familiar to him _in the first place_.

"Isabella... can you help... my new friend... with the assignment?" He pulled Kiku from behind.

It would be an exaggeration to say that the Omega had never wished for death so much then at that moment where tons and tons of eyes glanced at his direction. Including the surprised blue one's of the Beta female. Her hair was in one braid instead of two and her shirt (an actual shirt) was pink.

Silently, Kiku prayed, _No, no, no. Please say no. Please say no. Please don't say-_

"... Sure, I don't mind. Sorry, everyone we'll continue our chat later!" The Beta promised as she crossed her fingers, erupting a short chuckle to come from the group of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, Kiku realized. The group was gone within a second and so was Heracles.

But there he was, alone with the Beta he was currently looking away from. What was he suppose to do again?

"Monday or Thursday?" He heard her say and against his better judgment he turned to look at her. The Beta was sitting in her chair, her own notebook opened to an empty page, and pencil poised on the first line. She wasn't looking at him. Yet.

"... I-I'm sorry?"

Isabella exhaled, "We have a joint Sociology class today with the Monday students. Because Monday was orientation and Mr. Riggs didn't want them to fall behind his Thursday night," She spared him a quick glance before continuing, "So which class do you have?"

_Really? Then maybe..._

" I have Thursday."

_not._

"Oh? It looks like we... have the same class... together." He was being deliberate in delaying his words in order to find the most appropriate words.

Again, Kiku had avoided looking at the female, though unconsciously this time, but he forced his eyes to look at her again in order to get the assignment done and over with. However, once his eyes fell back on Isabella, he was shocked to find her looking away, her body trembling slightly, and her hands gripping the pencil as if wanting to break it.

 _Did I... Did I upset her?_ His sullen expression, if not tone, must have revealed how much the Omega didn't want to do this with her.

"I-"

He saw her flinch at the sound of his voice and her arms moved to wrap themselves around herself. _Oh, no_.

Stealthily, the Omega inched his a chair one centimeter closer to the Beta. Hesitantly, he stretched hand out, but just as quickly retracted it. He decided to call out to her again, "I... I'm sorry, If I hurt yo-"

"fft, No..." Her muffled voice reached his ears, "it isn't, pfft, your ffffault!"

Was it just him or did the Beta sound like she was...?

"I can't hold it any--pffffft hahahaha pffffft."

Laughing.

Isabella whipped around and low and behold, both hands were covering her mouth but the corners of her lips peeked out. It was clear, despite the wetness her eyes produced, that the young girl was containing her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just," She covered her mouth again to stop another chortle, " you try really hard... to be civil... but your scent and... face... betray you each and every time!" Isabella went back to containing, if she wasn't able to reduce, her giggles.

Kiku, surprised by the news (he always thought he had a good handle on his emotions) and his face went red.

Five torturous minutes later, Isabella had calmed her amusement, Kiku's flush was also starting to fade. As expected Kiku was not the first to start the conversation, "I'm not going to hold your behavior against you. I'm sorry about barking orders at you at that time."

The Omega's body faced the Beta, but his eyes didn't, "I--It's... fine. I also shouldn't behaved acted like so... It was an accident and... it was also my fault... you were also running late." Honestly, he wasn't sure why he had been so judgemental towards the younger girl. Maybe, because he'd been humiliated by her? Most likely.

"Don't worry about it. I've been wanting to apologize to you for a while, but I've been busy with getting my stuff unpacked in my dorm room and classes." She smiled apologetically, "Now, let's get back to finishing your assignment!" The Beta smiled and put her pencil down. Her body facing his and her eyes open as her ears listened attentively for his first question.

Kiku nodded, his stuff already on the table and ready, however, first he needed to do something,"Um... Perhaps, we could start by... introducing ourselves again?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're also related to Feliciano-san, Isabella-sa-" He stopped himself.

Isabella sent the Omega and amused smile while leaning back on her chair, "Uh-ah. Remember, Kiku, we agreed to not use any honorifics. And yes, I am. The person he introduced you on Monday was also another cousin of mine, Antonio."

"He looks similar to you." Kiku commented upon remembering the Alpha Spaniard. His skin and hair were more similar to the Beta's.

She nodded, "I inherited more traits from papa's side than my mama's. Skin, hair, personality, though I blame Alfred and Matthew for that, but, by some miracle, I was born with blue eyes like my brothers!" A fond chuckle escaped her lips.

The Omega nodded his head, finally able to put some pieces of the puzzle together. It was largely due to fate and chance that the Beta had become like this because of her Alpha male dominated household. Her personality (unlike regular more submissive Beta's), her ability to pick up scents (though not as strongly as Alfred), and her own scent, which she showed him was actually a pumpkin spice lotion she'd been using.

He really wanted to smack himself for jumping into such judgmental conclusion before even getting to know Isabella.

 _You don't behave much like an Omega yourself and yet you criticize others for not acting like their breed? We're in the 21st century! Aho!_ He snorted and dismissed the Beta's arched brow in question, just in time for Mr. Riggs to walk onto his podium.

He would be lying if he said he had become great friends with the Beta in a matter of minutes, that was impossible or that those 3 hours in the classroom had been the liveliest. But he wouldn't be a liar if he admitted that meeting new people wasn't as bad as he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who like Greece X Japan (because you won't like where it's heading) (-UO)


	4. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short!

"She's quite popular, isn't she?" The Japanese omega said under his breath during his third week of Sociology class.

He referred to the crowd, bigger than first and last week, surrounding the seats he sat in during the first lecture. Even the Grecian's Alpha friend, Sadik, who Kiku had the pleasure of meeting (after he dropped his other class to join Sociology) had gone to see what the commotion was about and never returned. Not like Heracles minded nor worried about the possibility of the man being trampled (so Kiku worried in his stead). 

"Hmm?" Heracles hummed, lifting his head from their desk he was sleeping on.

 _He seems to enjoy sleeping_ , Kiku noted after witnessing the Alpha sleep through the entire lecture last week; he probably should have woken him up, but he didn't want to disturb the man's sleep.

The Grecian yawned and blinked several times before flitting his sleep-filled gaze towards who the Omega was most likely referring to. The Beta was talking animatedly with a sweet-looking blonde girl. He yawned again, "Looks... Like it... It must be annoying, don't you think?" Heracles rubbed one eye with his knuckle.

Kiku became flustered, he hadn't meant to voice his thought,"Eh? Er. Um... I-I," the Omega stuttered, completely unprepared to respond. He might as well make things up," M-More than annoying, I find it... vexing." _Fuck, he screwed up_.

Heracles looked at the Japanese man with furrowed brows,"...Vexing?" He repeated.

"Yes."

"... How so?"

"Um," _Quick, say something_ , " Just how so many students could be," _think of a word_ , "charmed by her enough to flock around in a group down there." He hoped he was making sense.

The Alpha looked like he was pondering the Omega's words for a moment before giving one nod of his head, "I suppose... I understand... Where you're coming from?"

His jaw threatened to drop, "Y-Y-- You do?"

_I couldn't even understand what I meant._

Heracles gave another slow nod, "When you think... hard about it... The very definition of the word popular or crowd... you think about people... with the something in common or... superiority ... To be attracted by something... they worked hard for... Not just from possessing it... in their personality to begin... with." The Alpha thought back to how easily, yet casually, he had ended befriending the Beta. As an Alpha it had upset him going along with someone, "inferior," per say.

 _I've never thought of it that way_. Kiku, from observing the Beta from his first and last encounter, had found that Isabella possessed many sought out traits by the college's Alpha, Beta, and Omega communities. For example, speaking her mind (Alphas), being kind yet (mostly) sincere (Betas and Omegas), foolish (All), sarcastic (Alphas), stubborn, open (Betas  & Omegas), and attractive (All). All things one would expect a "perfect' superior breed, obviously not a Beta, to have. Like her _Alpha_ brothers.

 _But she isn't._ He reminded himself and that reminder served well. She was born a Beta by an Omega mother in an Alpha dominated environment. _Was the charm natural? Or..._

Kiku's mind reeled the possibility resulting in him ignoring the presence of the Alpha he was sitting next to. In response, the Alpha frowned a little, but yawned it away. He laid his head back on the desk and muttered before closing his eyes, "You... thinking... about it deeply... makes," He yawned again, "... jealous."

"Eh?"

And thus the Grecian Alpha fell asleep leaving the Omega alone with a blushing face and a rapid heart beat.


	5. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An it bity bit of UsUk and GerIta! (You're welcome)

"There's no freaking way that's true!" The American scoffed, not caring that he was in the library.

" _Lo es._ And if you don't believe me, _preguntale a tu amigo,_ Kiku!" The Beta rebutted, standing up like her brother and away from the ones who were studying. Her two braids swung with every jerking motion.

"Speak English!"

What had started out like as a quiet, regular study group cession in the library, with the addition of Isabella, had turned out into a full blown battle about, "who had the largest circle of followers freshman year," after it came (was forced) up into conversation.

Hearing them disturb the peace (though there was no librarian present) made the Japanese omega regret ever telling the Beta in the first place.

Arthur shut the book he was reading, he must have given up pretending to not hear the argument, "We're never going to get any studying done with this racket. Might as well text Ludwig not to come. I'll text Matthew." He said to the Italian omega while suppressing the urge to through the thick textbook at one of them, most definitely at the Alpha.

Feliciano looked over his book to send the Brit a bright smile, "It's fine. It's fine, Arturo. It was bound to happen anyway." The Brit just rolled his eyes.

"... I'm sorry, it was my fault." Kiku admitted, "if only I hadn't said anything to Isabella about her 'popularity' the topic wouldn't have been brought up." He looked up from reviewing his notes, expecting light frowns or scowls from his two friends and not blank looks (He's been acting off lately).

The Italian and Brit blinked simultaneously and while the Italian chortled a little, the Brit, coughing away a smile, spoke, "Kiku, I quite--no--definitely sure, you had nothing to do with this, my friend."

Now Kiku was confused because:

"Who would ever want to befriend a b-word like you!" (He opted out from swearing because his Artie was present.)

Isabella showed him the bird, "Says the guy who still sleeps with his superhero blanky!"

"Insolent!"

"Crude!"

That was happening. So how was it not his fault? He could feel his forehead scrunch up.

"Trust me, it isn't," Arthur held his hands up, "Have you heard anything on the college's rumor mill lately?"

The Japanese omega closed his eyes, remembering if had heard anything, he also bit the inside of his cheek. When he got something, his hazel eyes were open, "I heard about the thing with the gym teacher, Mattias asking out Lukas and getting hit, and... Isabella going out with an... Omega."

_ Oh. _

The Omega's nodded their heads, "They're fighting over Isabella's dating life!" Feliciano chirped, "Alfredo is very overprotective about the things he holds dear."

"He may be a  complete wanker to his sister, but Alfred still thinks there is no one good enough for her. Even if Isabella is dating a nice girl like Lily Zwingli."

The blonde girl Isabella had been rather close to recently.

"Matthew's worse," Arthur added.

"I think both brothers are about the same," Feliciano commented, "Remember the time when Isabella was studying abroad in Mexico? And she informed her family she was dating-"

"Jose? How could I forget! Alfred came knocking on my door that day and asked me to teach him how to curse people while muttering that blasted name. However, Matthew-"

"-bought a two way ticket to Mexico and I swear he was caring a hockey stick in those bags! Thankfully, their parents stopped them." The Omegas laughed, as did Kiku who found various things about the conversation funny.

_ Competitions can bring people together, hmm? _

"They're really something to be able to convey their feelings through childish banters," Ludwig said as he entered, wearing white shorts and a gray T-shirt, the room with his study material.

"Luddy!" He sat in his respected seat next to Feliciano. The Italian wove his arms around the German Alpha before placing a quick kiss on his cheek,"Well, it's not like they can help it. When Isabella was the one who hadn't informed them about it."

 _She didn't tell them?_ Kiku looked at the bickering boy and girl. _I wonder why?_

"Ha! I'm sitting next to Arthur!" Isabella ran to the unoccupied seat.

"What?!" She only smirked at her stupefied brother.


	6. Good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PruHun!

"You get to see your brother again, you must be happy, Ludwig-san."

"..." The German didn't answer.

Kiku smiled small as he adjusted the few boxes he was carrying to the clinic. His amount looked feeble compared to how many and what size boxes the Alpha was carrying.

September had breezed by and October was not far behind as the students had Midterm Exams to worry about. However, the Honor students found time to do any community service hours. Especially when it meant getting their hours over and done with before the end of the semester.

"It be good to see Elizabeta as well." He pressed with the mention of his (Kiku's) alleged partner-in-crime (for shipping people in relationships).

Ludwig cracked a smile, "Ja, I hope she managed to make a real man out of him." The Alpha teased, though he was very fond of his brother's wife.

The Omega chuckled. It had been a while since the Japanese man heard anything regarding about his mentor. Since her graduation, to be exact. The Hungarian had been the first and only female Alpha he had come across with and formed a genuine friendship. Also the oddest, or so many students had whispered, as she, instead of going into any modeling, acting, designing (anything involving a quick rise to fame), popular careers for girl Alphas; Elizabeta had chosen to pursue a career in teenage pediatrics and psychology, "In order," she explained when Kiku had asked,"to help those few boys and girls who are silently suffering." Her face was sullen and he didn't press his question further.

The other odd thing about the Alpha was that she had settled down. Actually settled down, in marriage terms, with the German--Prussian--omega, Luwig's older brother. He was really... something of an Omega, brash and egoistical, but the Alpha proved to be able to tolerate, if not love, him for it. However, he was honorable if you took into account he had sacrificed once mating with the Alpha.

Remembering the Prussian omega again made Kiku feel even more guilty about unconsciously judging a certain Beta.

"I suppose... It's a really good thing they're here."

Kiku perked, "Wha do you-"

"We're here." Ludwig cut him off.

After traveling by foot for 15 minutes in a bleak, tan part of the college, the Omega and Alpha had finally reached the office with no plaque yet. The Omega nodded, "Then we should-"

Only to be cut off again by the door opening and a loud squeal, "Kiku! Ludwig! It's been ages!" The Hungarian Alpha managed to tackle both men to the ground. But once she felt Kiku squirm underneath her superior strength the long-haired brunette quickly got off and helped both boys stand up.

"It's good to see you, too, Elizabeta," The German dusted himself off and ignored the pout the female was casting towards for not referring her as his sister," Is my brother-"

"Hey, Liz! Where did you want.-Luddy!"  Once again, the blonde was tackled to the ground but by a white-haired, red-eyed man, "What's my young bror up to? Have you finally mated with Feli?" He kept asking question after question about his younger brother's love life like a doting parent. However, everyone knew better, he was just making fun of (a flushed) Ludwig.

"I've been fine, Gilbert," The taller German pushed off his brother before getting up and dusting himself, "Never mind that, where did you want these boxes?

Gilbert visibly sulked at the lack of brotherly communication (bromance as he described it) and just stayed in a fetal position on the ground. His hand drew tinny circles on the stone floor. It was quite the pathetic scene.

Ludwig sighed, "This is ridiculous. Just tell us what to do so Honda doesn't have to waste any of his valuable time and only then," his voice turned into a mumble, "will we, maybe, be able... to talk... about the... other thing." He looked away as he picked up his fallen packages and hurriedly walked into the room.

Everyone just stared at his retreating figure until Gilbert jumped to his feet and fist pumped, "Can do!"

"Then let's go in, shall we?" Elizabeta sent the Omega a smile before walking into her office and calling out to the other Alpha, "Did you tell her?" Kiku walked in behind her.

"No, Fel-"

"Ludwig! I got Feli's message!" The four glanced behind themselves, just int time to see a jogging Beta hault before the door, "Why did you want... me... here." Isabella's question fell as soon as she saw who was present in the room. She, to Kiku, looked just like a dying fish with her mouth moving repeatedly and blue eyes wide.

The person in turn just smiled warmly, "Hello, Bella."

The Beta exclaimed,"Elizabeta!" Before running right into the Alpha's open arms," Dios mio, when did you get back?"

"Just recently." The Alpha patted the girls back, "I got a job here."

"You did? No wonder you look different!"

Elizabeta chuckled, "I hope I don't look that old. But I see you grown up to be a fine woman. You started wearing you're hair in braids, I see." She played with one of the two braids.

Isabella shook her head, "No not old, mature. You're wearing a white lab coat, and have your own office, and..."

Lowly, the men in the room chortled at the Beta's sudden childish personality change. It was a nice change of pace, seeing her acting so giddy and young instead of sarcastic or proud.

Kiku (probably) understood what the German Alpha said early. _Perhaps, having the couple here really is a good thing._

 

 


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is bound to happen!

It was a mystery how the Prussian omega was able to coax his strict brother and friends to go drinking in a club the week before Midterms. Wasn't he supposed to be the adult?

Perhaps, it was because the loud music, abundance of alcohol, and grinding, would be more than enough of a distraction for the tense students. Isabella sure needed it. Needing to study for exams while sustaining a decent relationship with her girlfriend was taking its toll on her, and so they ended up breaking up without any complication, "It was mutual," the Beta relayed. Of course, no one believed her.

But as one blooming relationship died, another began to bud.

Recently, Kiku had noticed he was looking forward to his Sociology lectures. Thursday nights where he could make soft, meaningful talk with a certain Grecian Alpha. The Omega was always aware that Heracles was handsome and could even be called cute when he smiled. Also the Grecian was more awake with the presence of the Japanese man near him, so their talks lasted longer and causing butterflies in his (omega) stomach to flutter.

Although, the attraction didn't fully start until his friend (he could call him that now) had saved the Omega from Sadik, who declared himself to Kiku (surprisingly) by punching him in the face, with a very rage filled expression. Needless to say, the Turkish Alpha never stood more than four feet from him again.

So now there they were, a Japanese man, a Brit, two Italians, a Spaniard, an American, a Canadian, a Prussian, one married couple around a table full of empty glasses of liquor. The Mexican was somewhere dancing in the dance floor (she got in with a fake ID). Kiku currently had a glass cup in his hand, listening to the conversation that the group was engrossed about the club's decor.

"I mean understand why they'd want some plant life in this shitty place, but seriously? Hanging a mistletoe? What the fuck is up with that?" Lovino complained as he slammed his own cup on the table.

"I think it's pretty sweet..." The Canadian grumbled, most likely in his post-angry drunk phase.

"Me too!" Elizabeta chirped as Gilbert placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Alfred wrapped an arm around the drinking Brit, "Yeah, it's cool! It gives me an excuse to kiss Artie publicly!" He smiled.

Arthur blushed, "G-Git." But didn't push the Alpha's arm away as he was brought closer.

Lovino snorted as Feliciano giggled, "That's great to hear! At least that means you won't mind Isabella doing the same!" And pointed in the direction behind the Alpha-Omega couples.

At his words, the groups' heads snapped to the direction to indeed find the Beta, surrounded by a plush crowd, kissing a Cuban alumni from their college under a conveniently placed mistletoe. One the lips as the bystanders cheered.

Immediately, three from their groups stood from their places, all with extremely deadly faces that would Hockey Mask Jason a run for his money, "... We'll be right back." Matthew said as he pushed his way in with Alfred and Lovino close behind.

"... You probably shouldn't have said that, Feli..." Ludwig turned away after seeing the three make it to the center.

"Ve? Why not, Luddy?"

"... Why don't we order more drinks in the mean time?" Arthur suddenly changed the subject, noticing that no one really wanted to explain why to the Italian.

" _Si_ , but as long as you don't order them yourself, _amigo_." The Spanish Alpha made a face as if remembering the last time they had drinks together.

The Brit blushed, "It was one fucking time!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio had given up trying to get Isabella out of the ladies bathroom to face her punishment (she had her purse with her, so she'll survive); however, they made sure to keep a close eye on the door. The group was once again whole and hour passed when Alfred decided that now was a good time to take his extremely drunk mate home, "See ya, guys!"

Matthew left thirty minutes later and so did Antonio dragging a drunk Lovino, which left only five people remaining around the table.

Kiku glanced at his watch, the time read 10 minutes passed midnight, "I should get going." He said.

Elizabeta nodded, "We should all head home." They asked for the check and one by one, began to file out of the room.

However, as Kiku felt for his phone and noticed it wasn't in his pockets, he went back inside after explaining it to the host. Walking through a denser crowd, Kiku arrived to the table where his phone was still at. Making sure it was his phone first, Kiku then placed it in his coat pocket and dreaded needing to walk through the mass of grinding bodies.

Still, he prevailed and began passing one of the many "sinlges" bars, as his friends liked to joke, inside, "I don't... know what to do..." An impossibly unforgettable voice slurred, stopping the Japanese omega's in his tracks and quickly sitting on one of the seats not too far from where he heard Heracles, but not close either.

"About what?" Another man, a Beta, asked as he sipped his cocktail. He looked strangely similar to the Grecian but several years younger, with his hair long on one side.

"How to... go on... about this..."

"About what, Heracles?!" Kiku decided he didn't like man then their by the tone he was using.

"He's just so... so... so..." He hiccuped and scratched his head in order to remember where he left off.

"So, so?"

Heracles nodded, "so... so cute... every time... I see him... I don't know... if I can... contain myself... anymore."

"Who is he?"

Kiku's heart nearly stopped.

"Ki... ku."

And he downed the drink he didn't even order. Kiku quickly apologized and paid for the drink before dashing into the crowd.

No one so matched as glanced at the small ran, to preoccupied with their own selves or partners to think about the frantic Omega. It was actually a good thing no one paid attention to him because as of now, the Japanese omega was beginning to feel very hot. His limbs felt heavy and his breathing was becoming shallow, but it could have been because of his sprint from one side of the room to the other.

No, this can't be happening! Kiku panicked internally, fearing the worst if somehow, some-fucking-how, his pheromones were starting to secrete in this Alpha-filled den!

He almost screamed when a firm hand clutched his shoulders, sending the already jittery Omega into a frenzy. He felt the arm jerk away and he whipped around to identify the offender. Bad idea as it caused his heart rate to triple.

"Kiku?" The Beta hesitantly asked, it wasn't her intention to scare the Omega but she did anyway, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She said over the blaring music and held her hands up in mock surrender, "I... Hey, are you...?"

Isabella caught a glimpse of a glassy sheen on the Asian's face by the rotating disco ball. She stepped closer and the Omega jumped, hit the door behind him open, and tumble into a vacant room.

The worried Beta followed, hoping the Omega hadn't hit his head, "Are you-- Are you..." His whole face was now in view by the dingy light bulb hanging over there heads; a flush was growing and he was sweating. Without thinking, Isabella grabbed the Omega's face with both hands and stared at his glassy hazel eyes, "Are you," her eyes widened, "... in heat?"

Kiku couldn't respond. Now was not the time to think the Beta was pretty! He just blinked twice in respond.

"Shit!" The Beta cursed under her breath, the air softly hit Kiku's upper lip.

Isabella stood, stocked to the door, and locked it. Quickly, she tossed her purse on the ground and ripped her coat off her body. The Omega gulped at the burgundy spaghetti straps failing to conceal even a centimeter of her dark-skin shoulders. He didn't come back to reality until he smelled the spritz of pumpkin spiced perfume. The Beta was spraying her own coat with the bottle.

After she deemed it good enough, Isabella pulled Kiku from the ground and handed him the coat, "Put that on," she commanded as she unwound her scarf. He wanted to protest because considering they were in November, it would be a death wish to go out in a tank top and tights in this weather. But he didn't, fearing she would go Alpha-mode like their encounter so many weeks ago.

Awkwardly, Kiku began to put the Beta's coat over his own. _It's a little... big on me_. He pouted (inferiority complex kicking in) while Isabella had begun to wove the scarf around the Omega's head like a red hood.

From there, he couldn't recalled how she dragged (or carried) the Omega out of the room though the diverse, twerking crowd and past the host guarding the entrance. How could she have explained herself carrying a suspicious looking person out of the bar? But then again, it was a bar. Or how they managed to find his car (which probably wasn't hard at all).

What Kiku could recall was that he had been strapped to the passenger's seat of his buggie, staring at the person on the drivers seat,"Do you have any of your heat repressing pills anywhere in this car?" She asked but didn't take blue, blue, eyes from the road.

He didn't respond and she must have taken his silence as an answer, "Shit! What were you thinking? Going out before your cycle? Fuck!" The Beta nearly missed avoiding the car to crash with the one in front of them.  
The Omega wanted to clarify that it wasn't his heat's time, but then if he did he would have to explain _why_ he went into heat in the first place. For now, he decided to try and restrain his impulses.

"Sorry, I yelled," Isabella apologized before asking for directions to his house.

Once they made it safe and sound inside the Japanese man's apartment, he couldn't take it anymore. The Omega collapsed on the carpeted floor; the need to nest and cum taking over. Isabella picked up the poor thing (arms securely under his knees upper back) and felt the way to his room; happy she had asked the Omega where his room was located in the vehicle.

She nearly dropped the older man when she felt her sides being caressed. He was feeling her up, but she suppressed her horror movie scream in order to faster in finding the damn Omega's room.

He's in heat. He's in heat. Isabella kept chanting to herself.

Finally, she found the room, the second door on the right and flung it open while also flinging Kiku on his bed. She felt bad once she heard the Omega groan, but it disappeared when she searched for the pills. When she confirmed they weren't in the room, she left to search somewhere else.

The Omega kept himself preoccupied by curling his hands on the sheets and start taking off his heavy layers of clothing, restraining his needy body. The scarves were last as he unwound his first, then reached to unwind the red hood Isabella made. He was going to toss it on the ground like the other discarded fabrics, but, by some weird, vexing thought, he brought the cloth to his face and sniffed. The scent wasn't pumpkin spice perfume or lotion, to the sex-craving Omega. No, it was the sent of an Alpha, some Alpha, that the Beta had met that night (like the Cuban). With the thought in mind, he threw the thing on the ground with a frown and sat up.

He heard a gasp,"What are you doing?" Isabella hadn't found the pills anywhere. She hurried to the Omega's side, but stopped shortly before him as the scent of his aroused person hit her. It was stronger, much stronger than in the club but not as close to strong as Arthur's. The Beta gulped, fear creeping up her spine as her mind swirled with thoughts of what could happen if she were to get any closer to a horny Omega.

_I'm just a Beta. I'm just a Beta. I'm just Beta._

Inhaling, she picked up one of the heavier looking discarded clothing and threw at the man's face, sending him falling back onto the bed.

Isabella let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and pulled out her phone from her jean's back pocket and dialed," _Hola,_ Mattie."

In the meantime, Kiku's mind was clouded, driven by desire and negligent of all ethical reason; which was why he couldn't fathom what Isabella was saying,"Yeah... Left me... Not the time... no... a friend... she... heat... go home?"

But he understood "the go home" phrase clear as crystal. He wrenched himself from the bed and clung to the Beta, securely wrapping his arms around the middle of her torso, which, if he may add, felt slender. In response, the Beta yelped and look down at those pleading hazel eyes, wanting nothing more than attention. His face nestling down her stomach.

The Beta unwound his hands from her torso, but he just wound them back until she decided to pin him to the ground with both hands, while her phone stayed securely between her ear and shoulder. All the while finishing her conversation,"No... fine... she's clinging... no pills... not a drug addict... okay... Can... be a substitute... will work?... no... yes... alright... Love you, too, goodnight."

She hung up and the almost-naked Kiku took the chance to jump her. They fell on the ground; Kiku on top of Isabella who was propping herself by her elbows. She was stunned, he could just _smell_ her amazement, _see_ her enticement, and he so wanted to _taste_ it. So he bucked, his excitement already awakened.

Currently, Isabella was processing her situation what he did, what she said. _Omega's don't like being alone during their heats_ , she reasoned with herself in order to not run the fuck out of there and leave the unstable Japanese omega alone. Who knows what could happen, what _would_ happen if he wandered from his house.

Swallowing another shrill scream, Isabella smiled at the lustful looking Omega only inches away from her face; her courage was depleting as arousal began coating his usual, honey-lemon scent.

_Man up and do something!_

"I... It's alright Kiku," The Beta's hand slowly reached to pet his head, but from the position they were in she could only reach the back, which in turn caused her to accidentally touch the back of his neck instead. The Omega whimpered at the physical contact, he bucked to show he wanted more. Isabella stayed strong,"I-I'm not going to leave. I promise," she wiggled to adjust herself to be able to pat him on the head,"I said that to my brother so he wouldn't worry, alright? I'm just going to get some water for you, okay?"

The Omega only stared.

Taking the silence and lack of bucking as a good sign, Isabella wriggled out underneath the student. He didn't stop her then nor when she left the room.

And he waited, on the floor, until the Beta got back with a mug. She wasn't surprised to him where she last left him, so the Beta just handed him the cup to drink, he drank, and Isabella helped him get under the covers of his twin-sized bed. Isabella was going to set the cup on the small night stand a little ways away, but she felt a tug on her hand, a gentle tug stopping her.

Looking down, Isabella saw half-lidded hazel eyes look at her own; not hungry nor lustfully like before, but weakly begging, "Please... Don't go... Isabella."

With an equally tired yet weak sigh, abandoning all efforts to resist. Isabella set the mug on the ground, undid her braids, pulled her socks from her feet, and slid in the covers where Kiku graced her with an adorable smiled to show his appreciation. She allowed the Omega to snuggle closer, breathing in her scent to lull him to sleep.

 _At least it worked_ , the Beta yawned and drifted to sleep only moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Isabella might sound out of character but what do you expect? Because:
> 
> a) She's only 18-19 years old
> 
> b)She is a girl
> 
> c) You'll find out soon enough
> 
> d) I leave that to your imagination!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Heat.

"Uh..." Kiku groaned, pinching his eyes closed tighter to keep the sudden illuminant light away. The sun's rays were persistent, effortlessly seeping through the white curtains and relentlessly hitting his face. Well, more like one side of his face this morning. The Omega tried to pull the covers over his face but to no avail, it wasn't long enough to cover the Omega. Strange.

The Japanese man didn't give up as he tossed and turned in his little area, but after a moment he realized sleep was out of the question and he'll just have to fight his hangover (?) awake. Good thing it wasn't a school day.

Forcing his eye's to open, blinded momentarily by the light shining on his right eye, he felt exceedingly groggy like he actually had too much alcohol to drink at the club. When his eyes focused, his head still muddled, Kiku saw a bizarre but not unappealing sight.

It was the first time he's seen her without braids. The long strands of crimped brown hair adorning the Beta's sleeping glower, only succeeded in making the young girl look older than her true age. But, from the light coming from the window, adjacent to the Beta's back, created a-sort-of angelic glow, softening the hard dark-skin edges around her eyes, forehead, and lips; it was just enough to make her look like a captivating twenty-five-year-old. His eyes traveled downwards, stopping above where the gray sheets no longer reached the Beta, her neck.The Omega inched closer until he was no more than a thumbnail's length away from the other, tiny nose twitching in anticipation. Then he leaned and inhaled once. Twice. Even a third time. Why? He hadn't the faintest clue. He just knew he had to and he was glad he did. Kiku no longer smelt the revolting scent of the other Alpha nor did he pick up the familiar smell of the Beta's favorite lotion. No, it was a scent on its own, unique and enticing but not very potent.

Kiku leaned closer and closer, eyes fluttering close, just before the tip of his nose rubbed against the skin of her neck. She smells... so nice. 

Perhaps... I am very drunk? How else could his drab mind provide such a vivid, unrealistic copy of his friend's younger sister?

"Mm... Ki..ku?"

Or such a voice?

"Kiku?"

Honestly, it sounded so real, just like her.

"Are you awake?"

Well, not entirely, this voice was too soft.

"Kiku?" He felt a hand on his head,"Are you awake?" And it was ruffling his hair. It actually felt pretty ni-

Wait! Felt? Are you able to feel imagined people when you're drunk? (Well, maybe if you were Arthur.)

His eyes snapped opened and he tilted his head, not expecting to see blue eyes smiling down at him,"Are you feeling better?"

And he freaked. His mind fully awake and moving as fast as he could from the female before going past the edge of the bed. The Omega tumbled to the floor yet catching himself just before his face hit the floor, but only to horribly realize (from his sleeveless pale arms), minus his boxers, he lacked several layers of clothing from last night. Why am I-?!

"Kiku? Hey! Are you okay? What's wrong? Did you hit yourself? Do you feel funny?" Isabella panicked. She ditched the covers and kneeling on the edge of the bed, not only exposing her visible collarbone but also her lack of pants (that she kicked off at some point during the night). The Beta was too worried about the Omega to care what she looked like at the moment.

However, the Omega did as he flushed upon seeing her then paled after putting two and two together. Sprawled clothing, lack of clothing, being in the same bed, and him going into heat! That could only mean one thing.

Lighting fast, the Japanese omega flung himself to the ground arms knees on the ground, facing the carpet, and hands aligned over his head as he began his deepest, sincerest, incomprehensible apology,"I-I am so greatly sorry! I didn't mean to take your innocen-- No, no I wasn't thinking--We weren't-- I shouldn't-- We shouldn't-- It was-- Alcohol-- I-I-I'll-- I'LL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!!" He grovelled to not only the Beta but his parents and ancestors.

Isabella blinked, not sure what she make out of the sudden... proposal (?). Until it donned on her. Blue eyes grew wide in utter fear as she sniffed herself and wrinkled her nose. Without a second thought, the Beta jumped to the other side of the bed where she set the mug of water on the ground. Thankfully, the Omega hadn't drank all the water inside. She quickly drank and gulped it down before moving back to her original position on the other side. Kiku was still in a kneel/bow position on the ground, but why? Was her odor not the cause? For that she sighed in relief.

What was the Omega talking about? Responsibility? Innocence? Sorry? For what? He hadn't raped her. Was the pill too stro-

Oh. The Beta accurately understood.

Shaking her head, the Beta chuckled softly, "Raise your head, Kiku," he tensed, but did as was told only to be surprised (and embarrassed) to see Isabella, sitting properly with glistening legs dangling off the bed, slightly amused,"We didn't have sex."

His pale body turned a light pink as he snapped up to a kneeling position.

How cute!

"R-Really?"

The Beta nodded,"If you don't believe me, smell the air." She directed with her nose pointing up.

The Omega did the same and she was right, the air was coated with his pheromones and arousall, but other than that nothing.

"See? It doesn't smell like sex does it?"

He was about to nod his head but paused,"...How do you know wha-"

"Do you remember anything else from last night?" Isabella cut him off with an abrupt question, whether it was intentional or not the Omega will never know as he hastily answered.

"I-I remember getting home, being at the club, and, and... going... into heat."

The Beta's expression grew grim, recalling everything and reliving it once more in her mind,"That's right... You never did tell me why you _fucking_ went outside right before your cycle started and didn't have any _non-fucking_ pills in your house," she smiled such a forced smile that Kiku was sure it would rip, "So? Care to explain?" Superiority seeping from wherever the hell it seeps from the Beta.

Finally being able to function, the Omega could defend himself,"I-It wasn't my cycle! It doesn't start for another four weeks! A-And I was planning on filling my prescription this weekend!" His face tinting ever so teasingly.

The females visibly tensed, her heart picking up pace as her throat dried. She gave a dupe chuckle before speaking again, "Really? You went into heat out of your cycle." An eyebrow arched and a strained smirk painted the plush lips of the Beta,"Were you turned on by someone at the club yesterday."

His growing flush was enough of an answer for her.

So, it wasn't because of me? She could feel slowly drift away, but not entirely.

Isabella cleared her throat, "I see, that makes sense then." She nodded her head after a moments pause.

Kiku looked confused and his voiced his confusion, "What makes sense?"

"Why your heat was so weak." She replied. It wasn't un-ordinary for an Omega's out-of-cycle heat to be no longer than a few hours before fading. The average rate for any Omega's normal heat to last was 7-10 days. Depending on what kind you had it could be longer or shorter.

His face was pallor at the very mention of any Omega's pride or shame. The shame he dreaded from the time he turned fourteen all the way 'til now. At first, the Japanese Omega didn't find anything wrong with having a heat score below average, no one really said anything to him about it, then again he was only a child and never told anyone about it. But as he grew up, Kiku watched as many talented, over-achieving Omega's had their names tarnished by the very mention of being classified as having a "weak heat" among their kind. No matter who they helped, what they contributed, or how they benefited society by changing the course of the new century, it was all for naught. All will be cast away once people new they couldn't very well give attract a mate or give birth.

The world could be so cruel at times. That was why he snapped.

"So what if it's weak!"

The Beta only blinked, she was caught off guard by the abruptness of the question, "Wha-?

Kiku felt his blood boil,"So what if my heat is weak, below average! What of it?" He snapped some more.

The Omega watched as the Beta's went from black to stern. Her eyes narrowing into slits and mouth becoming a very thin thread. Clearly, she had not liked being talked to like that, but she hadn't snapped back at him like he expected her to. Instead she spoke, a controlled manner with a grave sounding voice,"Is it? Because I for sure didn't know."

He wanted to smack himself silly in that very moment. Had the Omega really just admitted...?! It wasn't his intention to! Nor did he want to yell at the girl! But he did anyway, how shameful is that? Taking out your anger on someone else? Very, in his book and he has been doing a lot of that lately. The Omega began to hyperventilate, internally wishing the ground would suck him up.

Isabella sighed, detecting the Japanese omega distress through the air. Is he seriously panicking over that, she rolled her eyes. Fretting over something so unorthidox in this time and age. How ridiculous!

"So? Is it weak?" Isabella asked, catching the whirring Omega's attention," So what? I don't see anything wrong with you being born that way! Do you?"

Their eyes locked, but he wasn't the one to speak,"Oh, come on! Kiku, it doesn't matter if it's weak; well, unless you're looking to have a family, which, by the way, I'm sure you are not looking like you want to make one as of now!"

The Beta stood, exposing her pantsless legs and tank-top barely covering the lacy fabric of her undergarments. He tried to look away as Isabella walked over to him, but she had a firm hold on his face to look at him, "We're not in the 18-1900's anymore! For crying out loud, even Female Alpha's can get married!"

I'm such a hypocrite.

Kiku gulped, tears wanting to fall from his watery Hazel eyes,"B-But... I'm u-undesirable..." He tried to make a valid point.

Isabella shook her head, a smile turned smirk lighting up her features,"You're not! Want to know how? Do you know who the person who turned you on was?"

Again, a blush was all the answer she needed.

"Looks like you do! Don't worry! I'll hook you up."

The Omega stuttered incoherent sentences and sounds while the Beta just smiled.

That was the day the two became friends; well, at least in the Beta's mind. Kiku was still reluctant about it, more like stubborn. His pride had been hurt when Isabella told him they hadn't done anything; Omega prides depended on being able to attract potential mates. Even if they didn't seem some in such a way.


	9. Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argh! Just two more chapters and then the real plot begins!

December was quite a havoc filled month. Not only were the students cramming for their semester finals but the Japanese omega had to suffer through his friend's schemes.

The Beta has been insistent on her efforts to get him and Heracles together. She had pushed for the two men t sit in the space during Sociology, brought the Grecian Alpha over to their study group, and done so many other embarrassing and obvious things to get the two together that he didn't even want to think about them (it honestly reminded him of the efforts put in by the female heroine to get the guy in many of his manga books)!

She even tried to come up with plans as the two "studied" together in his apartment. Isabella had become a regular visitor since that eventful day and she was well received by the neighbors. Thought, her visits of studying often ended in the Omega reluctantly agreeing to go along with her carefully thought out (and ridiculous) notions. 

Like right now as, the Beta was just about finished going through the steps of the cat ears+camera+Kiku plan.

How did I get myself wrapped up into this? Kiku would often wonder early in the morning with incredibly pink cheeks and a small frown. 

But when he saw the sun-kissed Beta, talking so vigorously and lively about a situation that wasn't even hers, so much so that it caused her face to brighten and braids to wag like a puppy (he would never say that to her though). It was hard to outright reject her efforts. The Omega was also grateful and annoyed.

Although, he never found a good enough excuse to convince the girl to stop her from solely thinking about hi--his problem; she dismissed finals by saying she was a good student. However, he finally received a good enough excuse in the form of a rumor, "Are you sure you don't have anything scheduled for today, Isabella?" The Japanese man asked with bleeding hope that the Beta had.

In turn, the Beta stopped scribbling on her notebook, hopefully taking notes instead of coming up with another ridiculous plan. She tapped her chin with the pen and looked up at the not-so-impressive white ceiling,"Hmm... not that I can think o--oh! Did Arthur text you? About why I didn't go out to eat with them? Just tell them I said I would rather study for history exam than waste a good hour or two on eating. " Isabella replied with a huff.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Kiku shook his head, squashing the curiosity he felt for now," I mean, don't you... er... have, um, somewhere to be with... ah... someone?" Why was it so hard to say she had a date?

Isabella looked at the Omega, her eyebrows scrunching up over her equally confused blue orbs until it donned,"Oh... you mean Matthias?" She said the Dens name without fondness whatsoever.

Hesitantly, Kiku nodded his head," Um... isn't he... your new... boyfriend?" They were, weren't they? The rumor had gone out today, but was it real?

The Beta, after thinking it over with pursed lips,"I guess, he is... Probably," then she nodded, " Yeah, sure."

Even though the Omega was incredibly smart and observant, he hadn't the slightest clue if this Beta was lying or telling the truth. He would never boast, even in a discreet manner, about his abilities again

"... Is he?" He asked again just to make sure

"You can say that." She responded.

"Or isn't he?"

"Well..."

"Isabella!"

" _Perdon, perdon_. I just wanted to tease you a bit." The female grinned and the Omega believed her after discovering some time ago, whenever his friend (he finally called her) was truly sorry, she would say her apologies in her father's native tongue.

So, he remained attentive to her explanation,"Well, he is and yet he isn't. I'm only going out with him because he asked me."

"But didn't you agree because he likes you and you might like him?" 

"That would generally be the reason why I would go out with someone, but not this time."

"... What do you mean?"

Isabella looked... almost _reluctant_ to answer the question. The way she was playing with the pen in her hands, constantly going from hand to hand, and looking down was very obvious. Was it that bad? Kiku gave her some time to answer. He was getting a little worried himself. 

"He," finally speaking,"wanted to make his crush jealous and I went along him."

"Oh," _Was that all? Honestly_ , the Omega sighed but was glad it wasn't anything serious or unheard of," Why did you go along with him then?" He merely asked on the whim.

She looked away, a small red tint rising over her nose. Kiku had to restrain himself from cleaning his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Noisily, the Beta cleared her throat," I, er, suppose... I wanted to... see for myself... if his plan worked on... Lukas." Isabella squirmed in her seat, wanting to drop the conversation from there. But why? 

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Kiku commented in his own attempt to calm the young Beta. 

In response, Isabella laughed nervously. Her discomfort so plain to see,"I guess not, but... well... Y-Yo... I... this is... my first time... doing something like this... pretending to go out with someone to make someone else jealous."

The Omega's jaw nearly dropped. He really, _really,_ didn't see that response coming. But then again, _who_ did?! Not even a _psychic_ would have been able to predict that such a head-strong, charming person was acting so, so, so _meek._ Was everything about her just a farce? An attempt to fit in? No, it couldn't, she had the balls to kiss a random guy, in front of her Alpha brothers, at a club with a fake ID.

" I-I just wanted to know if it would turn out like he said or not... I-I know it's a long-shot, because it's obvious Lukas has someone else he likes, butt... I couldn't really... turn him down... for that." 

The Beta's looked away after a split second, but Kiku was able to see, from her normally piercing gaze, her face soften and eyes so full of admiration for the Dane, he was sure Isabella would be smiling defiantly if it weren't for the discomfort she felt. The look on her face reminded the Omega of the look Ludwig gave to Feliciano, Alfred to Arthur. A look that said ," You're in love."

He didn't intend to say it out loud like he did. Isabella dropped the pen at the same time Kiku covered his mouth with his hands. Both looked at each other. One had on a frightened face, fearing he had just reduced the years he'd be living on earth. The other had a face full of alarm.

Silence dragged as both students refused to be the one to break it, fearing some other unnecessary comment to be said. However, they knew they couldn't go on like this forever," We should get back... to studying." The Beta urged and hoped the Omega would ignore the pause in the middle of her sentence. 

The Omega gave one very small, supple movement of his head in agreement. No more conversation had been brought up between the two.

But being the observant person he is, Kiku was aware the Beta never blantantly rebuffed his slip-of-the-tongue. Another habit of her's he picked up on, when the Beta was 100% clear about whatever she was fighting about with her brother.

 _Since when have I been paying attention?_ The Japanese Omega shook his head and went back to studying. _  
_


	10. Bulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: profanities!

"You don't think I'm normal?"

Kiku Honda, in all his years, had never experienced any form of childish taunts or malice.

"You? Normal? That has to be a joke!"

And he hasn't, yet. By chance, the Japanese Omega had been passing by to drop off some documents for Elizabeta and somehow, as he turned the corner to the hall leading up to her office, ended up witnessing this bulling scene from the safety of the corner.

"Oh? So you're some dickhead who still believe in the whole, ' Alpha's are superior, Omega's are meant to be fucked, Beta's are meant to be follower's,' shit should apply in this day and age? Give me break! Did you come out of a cunt from this century?" Isabella rolled her eyes. There was no fear in her voice even as she stood surrounded by three male Alpha's Kiku had not seen before. They looked intimidating to the Omega, tall with rippling muscles their shirts did a poor job of hiding.

However, despite their scary appearances, the two 'followers' (Kiku dubbed) were trying very hard not to laugh at the commented the Beta had directed at their, now, red-faced 'leader'. Apparently, he had not expected her to rebuff so crudely, for a women, let alone a Beta.

He tried to growl in order to bring back control to himself (like he had any in the first place). His teeth barred and an scent fumed, he wanted his angry scent to reach the Beta in order for to know how angry he had truly made him. In turn, she would beg for his forgiveness and plead for him not to hurt her. However, Isabella did nothing of the sort, she was to distracted by a fly buzzing just above her head and landing on the wall.

The leader faltered for split second, but spoke to cover it up,"You think we won't hurt you just because you're a girl, Beta?"

"You think you're all so intimidating just because you're all males, Alpha? Ha! You can't fight me without your sissy group?"

Now all three, began to growl, they really did not like her comment. But, just as quickly, the trio stopped their predatory calls surprising both Kiku and Isabella. Slowly, their face morphed into calm, almost serene expression as easy smiles coated their lips," You think you're some bad-ass bitch don't you?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't you know what type of ass I am, you jack's ass."

The Omega was expecting him to freak out, but he didn't,"Oh, how clever of you. Talking so big for a Beta. Feeling so big just because you're surrounded by so many people? Didn't anyone teach that not everyone is your friend? Why do you Lily dated you? Because she liked you?" The Alpha raised an eyebrow.

Kiku expected some sort of snarky comeback from Isabella, but to his genuine surprise the Beta, for once, remained silent. Her lips pressed in a hard line and eyes never leaving the talking douchebag.

This only encouraged the Alpha,"You want to know why, hmm? It's because they feel _sorry~_ for you! Curious even, at the oddity right before their very eyes! A Beta that acts like an Alpha, a female _wanting_ to behave like an Alpha! They want to get a good laugh out of you! An outcast of society like you! Anyone can wipe the shit off their wrap sheet the minute they befriend a defect!"

"Defective! Defective!" They began to chant tauntingly at the seemingly lifeless Beta,"Defective! Defective!"

The right thing to do, was for him to help, go find an instructor or go up himself and, _and-- And What? I shouldn't get involved. It'll be troublesome_. His conscious reasoned. Despite the cruelty, it did have a reason. Should the Omega really risk getting involve in someone else's matters? He was so worried about this that the distracted man hadn't felt his phone buzzing in his pants.

_Yes, yes I have to help her!_

_I don't have to help. Why should I?_

_Because it's the right thing to do!_

_Pfft. Since, when have I been a "model citizen?" I'm not that kind... Don't lie, I--no--we both know-_

"Oh, no!" Isabella's monotonous gasp reached the Japanese man's ears, putting on hold his internal battle,"Wouldn't it be just the _shittiest_ thing for someone to catch these three assholes _bulling_ a poor, defenseless, _female_ Beta on their phones? For the _whole_ college to see? Student body? Or even _Lily_? That would suck balls wouldn't it, _Kiku_?"

Taking the hint, Kiku came out of the corner, holding his iPhone in a camera position. The three Alpha's visibly tensed, their taunts had ceased the moment her fake gasp escaped those clever lips, not to mention the very mention of a certain Omega learning about what they did to her ex.

"Y-You're bluf-"

"Did you get all that, Kiku?" The Beta asked, having no trouble in ignoring her taunters with a composed air. She beckoned for him to calm towards her.

The Omega had a bit more trouble staying collected, "Y-Yes! Just like you told me to." He flinched when Isabella grabbed his hand and pulled him close, her grip was incredibly strong for a Beta.

In turn, the Beta let out a steely smile at the three,"Did you really think I'd just come here with you retards willingly without any protection?" Her eyebrow arched,"Now _get_! Before I tell my friend here to send this to Lily, fucking Alphas!"

And so the three male Alphas scurried away, but not without calling out,"Defective! Defective," until they were way out of hearing range.

The duo just watched them go and Kiku didn't start anything until he was _positively_ sure they left,"Are you--is everything alright, Isabella?"

Isabella easily smiled at the Omega, her dimple could be seen as always,"I'm fine... I'm just worried that Lily has those douches chasing after her." The Beta shook her head, a scowl replacing her smile.

He didn't believe her,"..."

"Oh, yeah," She said abruptly,"What are you doing here, Kiku? Were you really following me?" The Beta smirked.

Kiku blushed,"N-No! I-I needed to drop off some paper for E-Elizabeta and-"

"Oh! Want me to take them to her? I have to go to her office anyway for my meds." Isabella pushed him with an expecting look in her young blue eyes.

The Omega stuttered,"U-Um, I," but gave in at the end,"Alright," and handed her the documents.

Isabella took them gratefully,"I'll give them to her, _lo juro_!" The Beta promised before jogging away and accidentally dropping one of the documents. She turned the corner.

"You dropped-" and disappeared,"something,"

With a sigh and shake of his head, the Omega went to pick up the fallen sheet on the corner of the hallway to the right.

_I better go giv-_

_Sniff._

He froze.

_Sniff. Sniff._

_Is someone cry-_

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, _kleines Mexikanisches Madchen_ ," Gilbert spoke,"Don't listen to those un-awesome assholes. Come on, let's go in. Liz will be here any minute." He heard a door shut.

 

Several minutes passed, yet the Omega remained in the same place as before, hiding on a (different) corner. However, he did leave when he realized he only had twenty minutes left before his next class. Throughout the rest of the day, if you were to ask anyone whose known the Omega for a good chuck of his life, they would say he was acting... odd, distracted.

To the extent, that the Omega had forgotten to check his phone which had a certain message, from a certain Alpha, asking him about his plan on Saturday.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm rushing the storyline!


	11. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UsUk!!!! You'll finally see why it's important.

"How did your date with Heracles go?" Arthur asked out of the blue that Friday afternoon. Both omegas were in the library like every Friday for their study groups, with Alfred somewhere in the back looking for a specific book on Stephan Hawkings. Isabella had run to take her medication, Feliciano was in heat so Ludwig and him were no-shows, Antonio and Lovino were running late, and Matthew had a hockey tournament to train for.

"It was... nice," the Japanese Omega smiled small. He did have a pleasantly day with the Grecian on Saturday: watching a moving, going to a book store, drinking coffee, and going to the pet store.

Arthur hummed in content, happy his friend had a lovely date with the Alpha, "I can tell. He seems like a good man, a little spacey, but kind nonetheless."

Kiku had to agree, though it made him feel awfully guilty. When he was on his date, the Omega, ruefully, learned that Heracles, despite sleeping 90% of the time, was a very tolerant being. The Omega had been awfully distracted at times during their outing (he almost spilled his cup of tea on the unpaid book), but the Grecian never refuted him for his very disrespectful behavior. Heracles gently spoke his name or shook his shoulder (knowing how uncomfortable the Japanese man was with physical contact) to bring him back to the present.

"... wish I could say the same about the Dane," The British Omega mumbled as he finished highlighting a sentence in his textbook.

The Omega tensed. His early fascination about his date vanishing the moment Arthur's comment struck him, "What was that?" He wanted to kick himself for asking for the answer of a question he already knew.

" Drat, Did I say that out loud?"

Kiku nodded.

"Shit!" The Brit's eyebrows scrunched, "No, it's nothing. I was just complaining to myself." Arthur tried to dismiss it," Sorry, if I disrupted you with my banter."

And the other should have gone along, " No, it's alright. Um... would you perhaps... want to talk about it?"

_What am I doing?_

Arthur bit his lower lip and Kiku understood. The Brit never liked talking about people behind there backs, he would tell the person straight on how he felt about them (his mate was an exception). And what he was about to do now was a little more than that, considering he was about to diss his future sister-in-law's current boyfriend. The Japanese Omega send him a knowing look. It was his choice to answer or not, and it would be a lie to say that he wouldn't not be disappointed if he chose not to. He was kind of hoping for it actually.

However, the Brit didn't and all to quickly said, "It's not that I don't respect Isabella's choice for a... mate. She's young and wants to experiment with many different, er, _unique_ types of people. I know, we were all young like her once and daring. But she's still barely out of her teen, despite how mature she might act when she's with us. It's-I-She shouldn't-I just... want her to be with someone who can take care of her properly." The Omega trailed off.

Kiku was quite confused. Take care of her properly? Wouldn't the Dane be able to in a few years time?

"He's trying to say that she should start dating people she actually _wants_ to date. Not to help some idiot with their one-sided crush like an idiot." Alfred voiced from the side. He had a book in hand and a firm line pressed against his lips. Obviously, not content about the topic they were discussing.

"And to tell us about it," Arthur added. Rubbing the scowling American's shoulder sympathetically.

"Wasn't Isabella dating Lily Zwingli because she liked her," Kiku more stated than asked.

The Omega was definitely lost. He understood about the thing with Matthias. But hadn't the Beta told him she only dated people she liked? Or did she lie to him? If so, then he had every right to feel upset as he was now.

Arthur only responded, after seeing his expression most likely, with, "It's... complicated."

But Alfred only scoffed, " No, it isn't. Isabella liked _how_ she _looked_ , after the girl confessed to her. How shallow can a person ge-Ow! The heck Arthur?" The Alpha rubbed at the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Don't badmouth your sister!" Arthur's hand was no longer poised above Alfred's.

The Alpha's glower seemed to just grow deeper,"What? It's the truth! She's only ever gone out with guys that have asked her out and not to mention were good-looking. I doubt she ever really liked any of them in the first place!"

The Omega only responded to his Alpha mate with another good smack to the head, "Fuck! Quit it!"

"Isabella's only a child! Of course, she wouldn't know how it truly feels to care for someone that isn't part of her family!"

As the pair got into yet another fight, a rather pathetic slap fight, the Japanese Omega could only watch and think. Did the Beta really lie to him? From what her brother said, it seems she did. Perhaps his first evaluation of her being a bitch wasn't all that incorrect. _But!_ Arthur did have a point, no matter how mature Isabella might act like, she was a child barely out of her teens, there was no way she would know anything about a _serious_ relationship. He shouldn't have such a biased opinion, no matter how upset he was getting.

He was momentarily brought back by a certain American's normally loud voice, "Why are you so set on defending her, Arthur? It's not like she's a ten-years-old again!"

Green eyes rolled at the blue-eyed Alpha, "You're being ridiculous, Alfred." He answered flatly.

"I'm not being ridiculous!"

"Oh? Th-"

"Isabella's not the one you're dating! So stop protecting her like she's more important to you than me!" You could practically feel the heat, the tension, radiating off the pair as both their faces grew a powerful crimson.

Yet, the Alpha's gaze both strong and blue was far different from his mate's whose beautiful emerald eyes looked everywhere but at him, "I-I wasn-"

"You were," Alfred grabbed Arthur's chin and forced the Omega to look him in the eye, "and I don't like it. You're only supposed to think about me... remember?" His voice came out low and solemn.

The blushing Brit looked at the ground, "Y-You idiot! It's because of your selfishness that she doesn't..."

"And you're still thinking about her!" The Alpha sulked and wrapped his arms around his yelping mate.

The sickly-sweet scent and, not to mention, the lovey-dovey atmosphere the pair was emitting (inside the library no-less and Kiku could practically tiny hearts floating above their person) was enough to send the Japanese man running away with the excuse of needing to use the restroom. Better to leave two people alone to solve their sexual tension.

However, by doing so the Omega lost his only forms of distraction available as his speed-walk slowed significantly in the corridor. Hence, his mind was left to wander back to around a week ago, in the comfort of his room with a wide-eyed Beta and his equally terrified self. Shortly after, his eyebrows knit together in genuine concern as he thought back to what his companion said in the library. _If what Arthur said was factual and she is just learning about "the world" outside high school. Then that could explain why she was dating Lily and why she is now dating Matthias. Yes, that makes sense. Exploring her options like any other college freshman... But then... Why did she show me that expression at that time?_

With his mind elsewhere and surely not looking where he was going, Kiku, for the second time in his life, collided with someone. Although this time, he was the only one to fall on the ground while the perpetrator only swayed left and right on their feet, " _Ay! No otra ves!_ _Im_ \- Kiku?"

The Japanese Omega hesitantly looked up and as expected, met the bright blue-eyes of the not-conceded Beta. He watched as her surprised face slowly turned into one filled with genuine mirth, momentarily stopping his bubbling peruse. He cursed inwardly as a soft laugh escaped the young female, "I guess I'm the idiot that was going to fast and wasn't watching where she was going, hm?" Her hand moved towards Kiku, "Sorry. Here, let me help you up."

In one quick and easy movement, Isabella pulled the Omega to his feet. It was funny seeing him try to act nonchalant when his scent clearly signaled his discontent about his supple body, the lemon overpowered his honey half of his scent. Well, Omega's were never meant to do anything rigorous and despite the reforms of society this back then, nature didn't oblige. She had first-hand experience on how cruel Mother Nature could be, after all.

Kiku didn't feel like arguing, so he merely agreed to what the Beta said with a small smile,"Thank you and it's seems you're right about this familiar incident being _your_ fault this time. Did you finish taking your medication?"

"Sort of," Isabella gave a sort-of embarrassed smile to the Omega, "Elizabeta and I started talking and I lost track of time. Are you going to the bathroom?" She asked. Noting that the Japanese man was walking away from the direction of the library. Why else would Kiku willingly waste time to study?

His eyebrows came together, not sure how to put what could be happening in the library into words. Incidentally, it Kiku to blush and otherwise give anyone the wrong memo, " Yes-well, no, but-"

"Oh! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll just head to the library!"

"Wait!" The Japanese man was too late as the Beta had been half-a-second faster. Without knowing what the hell he was doing, Kiku had started sprinting after the impossibly faster Beta(And she wasn't even trying!). In hopes of catching her before she reached or heard sounds coming from the room.

But reality wouldn't have it. An Omega would never be faster than an Alpha let alone a Beta. Isabella reached the room, Kiku just five seconds behind her. He was close enough to (thankfully) confirm that no lewd sounds were coming from the college's library or words. So, the pair had not gone too far. Even with those assurances, he was not spared from watching the girls crumbling facial expression.

It began with Isabella's mouth, the annoying smile all to quickly slacking and opening wide enough to fit two fingers in. Her golden-brown skin draining the glow way and leaving behind hollowed cheeks and rough-looking exterior. The braids shine also seemed to die and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she resembled  the painting _The Scream_ , his Humanities teacher had been so fascinated with back when he was a Freshman. However, the difference was that one, with large-blue eyes, had water trickling ever slowly to the ground.

Kiku heard the pinching exhale and watched Isabella quickly clamp her mouth with one hand and sprint the other way. Wanting to know what was the matter, the Omega also took off the way she went. But not before taking a quick look inside the library.

Like he or more less expected, the pair had been releasing their, what Francis calls, _sexual tension_ for each other. The light-blond, green-eyed Omega was pushed against a book cases. Sandwiched between his Alpha lover in front and the row of books on his back. His head was tilted upward, eyes squeezed shut, face dusted red, and mouth locked together with Alfred's. The American had one hand pinning the Brit's the other encircled his Omega's thin waist. Just like Arthur, he had his eyes shut and cheeks dusted but his mouth was viciously attacking his mate. The air reeked of mutual warning telling anyone to, "Fuck off," and an underlying, "or else," by the Alpha.

Snapping his attention back to his previous task, chasing Isabella. Also calling after her, he ran after her but soon realized that with every fifth step she took, he would gain one second. The Omega didn't stop. Even when the Beta was more than 30 steps ahead, turned the corner just as the clock dinged, and disappeared within the swimming mass of students. Five minutes later, he emerged unscathed to the other side and continued on.

The Japanese man entered the Latrine building, not seven minutes after, gasping for air. _This doesn't... Concern me..._ It occurred to Kiku the minute he filled his lungs with air. She also possibly fooled me... _So then... Why-?_

"-did you chase after me?" A hoarse voice croaked. Kiku looked up and fixed his hazel eyes to the perturbed state Isabella was in. Eyes swollen, face stained with water streaks, and her hair no longer in the proper braided fashion he was use to seeing. She hugged her knees. The very sight of her acting this way disturbed him.

"Why did you keep running if you knew?" He asked, more so he could get a familiar reaction from the Beta.

She snorted and he relaxed a smidget, "How unlike you to notice something is wrong."

"How unlike you to not answer," He countered and tried to coyly make his way to where the crying girl sat against the wall, but was reluctant to sit.

Isabella casually pat the ground to her left, "Go ahead, no one's going to walk in here during this time of day on a Friday."

A long stretch of silence followed after Kiku sat beside her (he also thanked her). If he had the power to, Kiku would have broken the silence long ago with some sort of comment that would undoubtedly make the Beta snort once again and say it was something unlike himself. He did not have the power, however, this silence was Isabella's to break and she was taking her sweet-time.

In the mean time, his eyes moved to look at the ground where the massive mural of glass collected over the span of a year-and-a-half by a former student at the college. Though his name had been long forgotten, his legacy hadn't as it was permanently embedded on the Latrine building's floor. A picture of true perfection of all the Latin based countries in the America's. Each piece of land drawn to scale (in feet) with each detail drawn to enhance the beauty of Mexico, Cuba, Brazil, Puerto Rico, etc. It was truly a lovely piece of artwork, the only one that could not be taken down nor put away. It will always stay where it is, where it belongs.

"I met Arthur when I was in middle school," Isabella began with her voice barely above a whisper, but whether it was because she had a dry throat or not he wouldn't know. For now, the only thing the Japanese Omega could do was listen and be observant as always.

"Alfred had complained non-stop about him during dinner each and every day, but we didn't officially meet until he came over. When I first saw him, I thought he was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. When he blushed, he was kind, when he smiled, how he smelled like roses and tea," in return Isabella smiled fondly herself, " He would tell me stories he knew and described what England was like. Alfred would get jealous and we'd both just laugh. Slowly, grew to like him."

The unmistakeable hint of a quiver laced her every word, "But I didn't know how much I liked him, I just thought it was a simple crush. Then, when I came home from school... Excitedly, because I knew Arthur had promised to take me to the park to talk to the 'fairies' that lived around... I saw," she gulped, loudly, "I didn't mean to see, the door was open and I shows were outside the room, Alfred and Arthur... kissing." A single tear dropped, the first of many.

"They were kissing! Arthur was blushing and pretended to be mad but he was happy! Anyone could see by just looking at his face, smelling the air. I made sure to be quiet as I went back down stairs and pretended to just arrive." Her breathing was becoming erratic, "They told our parents and friends. Arthur smiled and Alfred laughed as everyone congratulated them. And I at least pretend I was happy. But it made feel awful, when Arthur said he was relieved I didn't hate him for dating Al. But I wish I did, I really do. A first love is meant to break your heart, and then it's gone! But why can't I forget mine?! Even though, I tried to date, I end up dating them for such shallow reasons! But I can't bare to face him or my brother alone! No- I-I-"

Even as she sobbed, he watched the heartbroken woman utter the words she would never say to the Omega, "I l-love him. I-I love him, K-Kiku. E-Even now, I-I love him."

A confession from the Beta never crossed the Omega's mind. Then again, nothing ever added up when he was dealing with her. Her presence, in his mind, served as nothing more than a mere blunder in his everyday life, since day one. The girl had managed to stump him time and time again with her masked innocence and coated courage. He would be thankful if she would somehow be removed from his life at this very moment, he may be an honored student and an Omega but that didn't mean any feelings of dislike were completely cut off for him.

Argh! Even now, she invade his mind and senses with a new brand of perfume! Honestly, he can't take it anymore!

"Isabella..." The moment a sniffling Isabella looked up was a moment they'd both regret.

The Omega kissed her. _He_ kissed _her_. They were both surprised at first. One had their eyes tightly shut and the other's were as wide as can be. The unexpected action was enough to startle the Beta's tear to a stop. And to add to their already bewildered minds, the Beta slowly began to kiss back. Her lips slowly moving along with his while ignoring the salty taste on both lips as the last of her pathetic tears stained her tan face.

There were no limbs tangling with limbs nor breaths breathing raggedly, like any other horny person would probably do in the current situation. The kiss was innocent, what it conveyed to the two in question, they didn't even know.

Was it sympathy, for being in love with Arthur, her brother's boyfriend? Was Kiku pitying Isabella? Did Isabella need comfort?

Maybe. They both thought.

It just sort of happened, not planned out all, an unintentional touch of lips on lips.

However it looked, it was still a clear sign of infidelity to their partners, even if it was accidental. An action that could break multiple relationships in both their lives if anyone were to find out. A sinful touch that would start an unfortunate line of events to begin.

This is where the true story begins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real story is about to begin...  
> (Be honest how many of you out there saw this coming?)


	12. Don't Ask Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after finals, during winter break.

"Kiku, would you go out with me?" Heracles said one freezing Wednesday evening to the Omega outside the All-Star Theater.

To say Kiku was not expecting to be confessed to would be a lie. He had expected it for several days now and although he got a fluttery feeling in his chest at the amazement of becoming Heracles' boyfriend, his stomach twisted itself, churning all the contents in his stomach until he felt like doing nothing else but puke.

The Omega had already pictured this type of scenario happening in his head (several times, but will never admit it) and each time he would happily said, "Yes," before being swooped-up in the Grecian's arms and dropped at his home where no other activities will be done until, of course, their third date. However, there was one _thing_ that was keeping Kiku from feeling that way.

 _This does not concern her_ , He said to himself as a frown threatened to paint himself on his lips at the thought of a certain female crossed his mind.

It's been a little over two weeks. Two weeks! Since he last saw Isabella. Sure, they had exams to study for, he assumed when she hadn't arrived to study in his room anymore, in order to pass the semester but that was a week ago! There was no other reason why they shouldn't meet.

_Then what about the kiss?_

It meant nothing! Kiku had argued to himself about that topic for quite a while. After the "kiss" they shared, both had silently gotten up and walked back to the library where the couple had (thankfully) actually been studying for the last 20-or-so minutes of their absence. Although the atmosphere was a little tense (it was dismissed because of the over-exerted PDA between Alpha-Omega couple), there were no awkward moments between the four-person group. Even when they departed and it ate-away at the Omega more than it should.

With a frown, the Japanese Omega flat-out ignored his mind and the sick-feeling in his gut before looking up at the Alpha. Snow had started falling from the sky and the days had grown colder as they harshly nipped at the tender skin of his nose and cheeks. Seeing the man before him wait patiently for an unhurried response from the Omega prompted Kiku's frown to turn into a light smile, "I think, I would."

 


	13. Attraction

"Hey did you hear?"

"About the Omega actress? The really pretty Blonde?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she cheated on her boyfriend!"

"I know! Who would have thought she would have cheated on him with the Omega antagonist on set! I sure didn't expect it!"

"Right."

An omega actress cheating on her lover with another omega had been the big headline news for over a week now, and Isabella couldn't help but roll her eyes in exasperation. _Oh, no a big star was caught doing one of the seven major sins! Someone call the cops! Just shut the fuck up._ She internally grumbled at the pair of babbling teenagers two booths away from her in the cafe she was supposed to be meeting Matthias in.

The Alpha had called her the day before and said, with ought most certainty, that his crush, Lukas would be hear spying on his younger brother Emil, with his crush. How the Dane knew, Isabella didn't want to know and since she wasn't busy, she agreed to help him out for the heck of it. However, the idiot was more than 20 minutes late.

Well, it wasn't all that bad as she was able to subtly flirt with another Omega costumer that was just her type, green eyes and three tables from her side. It was cute, how at first the Omega had tried to unsuccessfully steal quick glances at the Beta, which were more like full-on stares, and immediately blush before looking away when Isabella glanced up at her and sent a sultry (at least she was told by her friends it looked like that) smile.

She might have gone up and asked for a name, but the loud-mouth girls kept her occupied.

"But you guys had to have seen it coming." Their third companion spoke finally spoke up after finishing a rather large and unhealthy milkshake, "I mean, didn't you guys notice? The way they looked at each other, spoke about the other, and acted? It practically screamed attraction."

"To someone other than her boyfriend."

"I know, but she couldn't help it. It was attraction she was feeling for the omega not love. You guys can't honestly say that you would have been able to overcome your attraction and not succumb to it."

Isabella had paid special attention to the third's rambling. _Attraction doesn't equal love, not being able to overcome it, succumb?... Was that wha-_

"Yo, Isabella!" The Beta jumped and glared at the whisper Dane who easily slid into the booth opposite of her. His disguise made him look suspicious. Seriously, what kind of numb-skull wears a baseball cap and sunglasses with a gray sweater? A pervert that's who!

"What the heck are you wearing?" Isabella hissed and hoped the Norwegian sitting on the other side of the store hadn't noticed Matthias or her.

"A disguise, duh. Did his crush come in yet?"

The Beta rolled her eyes, "No, he's watching Emil who looks like he's on a date with a boy from my biology class last semester." She looked over to the platinum blonde who was busy chattering and smiling (he was smiling!) with the boy who looked like he really wanted to kiss the omega.

"Anyway, what makes you think that the person helping Lukas spy on his brother is his crush?" Isabella asked, curiosity getting the best of her and noticing how Lukas would glance at his phone and let a fraction of a smile grace his mouth as he texted back.

" 'Cause I heard from Tino who heard from Berwarld who heard from Ted who heard from Emma who heard from Feli who heard from Lovino who heard from Rosa who heard from Vladmir and Arthur that Lukas had told 'em he had a crush on a long-time friend."

"Really?" Now, Isabella was intrigued to know who the Beta's crush was.

"Well, apparently the families are familiar with each other so the person used to babysit them."

"I wonder who-"

Isabella was caught of the moment the doorbell chimed. Stepping into the cosiness of Starbucks came a very pretty, and well packed, Sofia Braginsky, aka Anya's older sister. She was a good-natured, short haired woman who was studying to become an elementary school teacher. Sofia might be a bit of a crybaby but the woman was firm and smart when she needed to be.

Sofia made her way to where Lukas was sitting and the Beta, catching sight of her, stood up and pulled out a chair for her with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. A fool could tell that the Norwegian liked the woman and by the way the two engaged in conversation, forgetting about Emil completely, told Isabella that it was most likely mutual.

A loud thud made the Beta look at her companion who had slammed his face on the table.

At the moment, Isabella didn't care. The words the teenage girl said were floating in her mind like crazy, eating away at her for being such a... lowly-whore as some might say but not because of all her failed relationships but at the moment, she'd rather not think about herself that way. So she didn't.


	14. Never Would Have Guessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be Mature content in the next chapter

In his mind, the Omega had pictured their reunion in a specific fashion. When he first wakes up to go back to school he will get dressed and eat a decent breakfast. A text from his Grecian boyfriend would arrive no later than 9 am sharp asking how he slept and he would promptly reply with how he felt that morning.

After arriving at school, by car, he would walk to the reception area to pick up his new schedule to see if he had any classes at that time or lounge around the area until his first class. The day would be long but by some miracle, some hope, Kiku was sure, absolutely, positvely certain that he would bump into the Beta female accompanied or alone in the hallways or in a class.

Surely, Isabella would make some excuse to the group she was currently socializing with to subtly ask the Omega if they should "catch up" and "talk about our vacation." It would be nothing more than a pretense because those topics were likely to not come up during the actual conversation.

Knowing the Beta well, Kiku knew she would take them to some secluded area like the library where they would be able to discuss their private matters. No doubt, the girl would have some sort of excuse like distant relatives coming to visit, celebrating the holidays all together as a family, a family-related tragedy, a college trip, visiting a friend, hooking-up with someone (which irked him), a fake date with Matthias, etc. All these plausible possibilities that he could list and knew where most likely not the reason.

If he were her, a female and Beta, he wouldn't want to get wrapped up in an unintentional mess caused by a spur in a single moment of his life. He would rather forget about it and hope the other person would too. But, unlike himself, Isabella would want to apologize for her behavior and hopefully make-up their less-than-existing friendship.

Of course, being the person he was at the moment, one that is fueled by anger, disappointment, betrayal, and confusion, would not hear anything she had to say. No, the Japanese Omega would simply say she had nothing to worry about, nothing ever happened between them and to stop interfering in his life (with a-play-on-words trick) and walk away without looking back at the shocked yet beautiful Beta.

That was the most-likely-to-come-true scenario he thought of and it would have happened, with a few minor tweaks here and there, in a matter of a few days and not at this very moment.

Sadly, Kiku had never accounted for the possibility, perhaps because he didn't think she had the balls to do it, to come to his house in the early evening, knocking on his door with a plastic bag in hand, containing some kind of sweet he would more-than-likely end up sharing it with the only other person in his apartment. Nor did he account that he, himself would pull her desperately in the tiny home and fiercely crush his mouths to hers with such great force that they'd end up falling on the floor.

And both certainly, certainly both the Beta and the Omega would never have guessed that he would start his heat a week early.

 


	15. Nothing Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual references implied and... strange stuff.

"You seem calmer." Arthur stated as he walked with Kiku to their shared class. Humanities.

"Seem? Wasn't I voted 'most likely to not bat an eyelash in concern when the apocalypse arrives'?" Kiku joked as he took a seat next to the British omega who looked at him as though he grew a second head.

"You just attempted to joke with me... did something good happen over break?" The omega urged to be notified what on earth was happening to his Japanese friend. He thought he's been acting rather strange recently but this sure does take the cake.

On the other hand, the Japanese omega calmly contemplated his response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Omega wasted no time in running his hands all over the Beta's body, he was overrun by uncontrollable desire, anger, and deprived from being with a partner at the very moment his heat started. His hands traveled from the supple sides, to her soft front, and even dipped lower to the space between her legs. Where in pure surprise the Beta attempted to moan. However, she chocked on the second tongue that entered her mouth.

His action was quite endearing and the Beta found it very difficult to function with the new way she was being touched. Oh, how easily it would be for her to just summit to the new sensations that were threatening to form in the pit of her core as Kiku gave a chaste kiss to her mouth before moving down her neck. Thankfully, Isabella had enough common sense and will power to support her from doing anything she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Stop," her first protest sounded weak and unconvincing and slightly breathy, "Kiku... stop now."

He continued his actions ignoring the false protests that came out of the Beta's mouth as he continued sucking at one particular part of her neck. His favorite part, the part he could smell the same scent that seemed to coat her the morning they both woke up in bed together and he enjoyed. The need of needing to be filled or nesting did not surface in his instinct governed state as it was supposed to all bearer breeds like himself. Instead, he found himself wishing with the urge, no the _compulsion,_ to _fill up_ the softly moaning mess that was the girl under him.

Aroused even more than before, Kiku wondered as he lowered his face in the area between her shoulder and neck and let his hand stoke the space between her clothed legs what it would be like to be inside...

"Get a hold of yourself!" The teen ripped the man off her and firmly held him a safe distance away. Even managing to get some of the Omega's sanity back.

"I-I'm s-sorry, m-my re-repres-"

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"O-outside."

"Stay here!"

The Beta didn't come back inside, instead she threw the bag from the doorway to the smaller man and announced through the crack, "there's water in the bag," before shutting the door and waiting outside.

Fifteen minutes after he took the pills, Kiku had let Isabella come back inside with the promise that he was much more stable. But even with his assurance the girl kept a good meter of distance away from him as she sat on the floor, a foot from the wall. She could smell the remains of his pre-heat swirling around the room but decided to ignore them in order to see where this was going to lead.

"So," She broke the ice, "I heard you started dating Heracles, _Felicidades_!" The Beta beamed enthusiastically.

Kiku had to forcibly stop the corner of his mouth from dropping, "Yes, thank you."

Though his smile was still the smallest thing any man has ever seen, Isabella could tell it was off, bordering close to insincerity. The air had not changed and Isabella took that as her cue to leave, "Well, I just wanted to congratulate you and... tell you that I-I'll see you once break ends, by-"

"Will I really?" Kiku blurted.

Isabella blinked, "What?"

Blaming it on the medication, Kiku revealed his inner most thought, "Will I really see you once break ends? Will you not ignore me? Avoid me? Because of what happened like you did after we-"

"Shut up." Isabella was now in front of the man, covering his mouth with her hand and warning him with pleading eyes to not continue any further. He was acting so endearing, so stubborn, so straightforward like the omega she wanted behaved.

Of course, considering how he was at the moment, he pulled away, "So it meant nothing?"

"Nothing at all."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So it was a mistake?"

"No, it just wasn't supposed to happen."

"Did you hate it."

"Why would I hate something that didn't happen?"

"It didn't happen?"

"It didn't."

"What if it happened it again?"

After brief pause, the Beta inched closer and quickly pecked the Omega male on the lips, "Nothing happened, see?"

The Japanese omega slowly nodded, understanding beginning to sink in, "so, this," he pecked her lips, "never happened?"

"Never," Isabella agreed, a smile wanting to form at the very edges of her mouth, "and this," She kissed him again, "understand?"

"Almost."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nothing in particular that I can think of." He replied.


End file.
